betenoirefandomcom-20200215-history
Creepy Gothic Mansion
The Creepy Gothic Mansion is located up on the hill, near the Magistrate's tower. It is owned by Benjamin/Delta. Exterior The exterior is dark, crafted of stone, with lots of creepy windows, strange, mismatched wings, and the occasional gargoyle. It is several stories tall, though it appears to defy specific count, given that some of the floors appear to be offset from one another. It also has the occasional turret and tower. Interior Inside, the mansion is just as strange. Generally, the furniture in any given room is old, antique, and covered in dust blankets, but once revealed and dusted, it's actually quite stylish and in very good taste. Many of the rooms have fireplaces, the walls are solid, and it's difficult to hear what's going on in the next room over. There are also quite a few chandeliers and stained glass, meaning that it's quite possible to wander into a room that's a resplendent bright red from the sun streaming through the window. In terms of general layout, the house is an absolute mess. It has several wings -- a variable number from three to seven, depending on how exactly you count and where you draw the line between one wing and another. Some of these have vastly different styles; one has high, vaulted ceilings of stone and flying buttress, another has low ceilings of whitewash. The hallways tend to wander. Staircases go up only partway or lead to half the house that isn't connected to another half. There are also several secret passageways, of which Benjamin has only discovered a couple. The basement is dank, dark stone, wandering and crypt-like, and full of lots of creepy crawlies. It's also boarded up, so you have to exert some effort to get into it. The rest of the house is, for the most part, clean and dry, though a bit dusty and old. The kitchen, in contrast to the rest, is absolutely modern and well-equipped. There are marble countertops, there's a large refrigerator, ice machine, running water, stove, oven, everything. It's all in perfect working order, and to a pristine system of organization. The bathrooms, on the other hand, vary as widely as the rest of the house. Rooms Benjamin/Delta Benjamin stays in a room in the main part of the house, one of the darkest places. It's richly furnished, darkly colored, and contains a large canopy bed. It also has a secret passageway from a trapdoor under the bed to a statue in another part of the house. Claire Saunders/Whiskey Claire occupies a room in one of the east wings. In decor it resembles many of the other rooms, though she's rearranged it to her liking. Largely, it's surrounded by unoccupied rooms, ensuring her privacy and isolation, though it's not so far from the other inhabitants so as to hinder her escape or quick aid in case of an emergency. From the outside, it's unmarked, and inside the curtains are always drawn. Inhabitants All the people who Benjamin takes in are given a rough tour of the house (as much as Benjamin really knows) and invited to choose a room for themselves. Anyone who stays there will probably be listed here; I'll try to keep it as updated as possible. Friends of Benjamin's are welcome to come and stay any time. Permanent Inhabitants * Benjamin/Delta * Bennett Halverson * Claire Saunders/Whiskey * Daniel Jackson * Ianto Jones * James T. Kirk * Laurence Dominic * Leonard McCoy * Owen Harper * Pasha Chekov * Rachel Conway * Sam Winchester (AU) * T'Pol Guests * William Flemming * Nate Silverman Category:LocationsCategory:Residences